This invention relates generally to the field of pillows, and in particular to support pillows. In one specific application, the invention relates to pillows that may be used by pregnant women, among others.
Pillows are used in a variety of applications. For example, pillows are used almost universally when sleeping to support the head. Pillows may also be used to support other tings as well. One example of such a pillow is the Boppy® support pillow, commercially available from The Boppy Company. Examples of such pillows are also described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,261,134 and 5,661,861, the complete disclosures of which are herein incorporated by reference. Such pillows may be used to support infants, assist with breast feeding and the like.
One use of pillows that has generally not been appropriately addressed is for pregnant women, for those who prefer sleeping on their side, for those suffering from back pain, and the like. While traditional pillows have undoubtedly been used with such individuals, a rectangular pillow is ill suited to meet the needs of such individuals. Hence, this invention is related to other types of support pillows dealing with these and other conditions.